Sentimiento Perdido
by Galy Zarate
Summary: Lo extrañaba, extrañaba a Trent... Lo necesitaba conmigo, lo lastime, yo muero lentamente cada segundo que paso sin el... FIC PARA MENTES PERVERTIDAS SOLAMENTE! e.e
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic ya que el primero que hize fue un verdadero asco ñ.ñ…

Aunque el TxG Ya no exista, sigue vivo en mi corazón (okno) este fic es sobre ellos

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es hard! Solo para mentes pervertidas! Habra, DxC y BxG (si quieren mas parejas díganmelo en los reviews)

Va dedicado a todos aquellos que me ayudaron y que son mis amigos aquí en Fanfiction, los quiero, a leer!

Punto de vista de Gwen:

Perdida, esa es la única palabra que puede describirme ahora, estaba sola, llena de soledad y tristeza, había mas de un año de no saber nada de mi familia y de mis amigos, no sabia que hacer, no se ni donde diablos estoy! Me levante de la cama y fui directamente al baño, a despabilarme un poco, habían ya 2 dias sin dormir, entre en la ducha y deje el agua tibia correr por mi cuerpo, pero, los recuerdos no me dejan tranquila, invaden mi mente…

*flashback*

Termino otra temporada de Total Drama, sali de ahí, estaba harta de Chris y de Duncan con sus estúpidos comentarios, solo quería salir de ahí y regresar a casa con mis amigos…

Decidi hablar con Trent, por todo el daño que le cause, lo busque y hasta pregunte por el, nadie sabia, busque por todos lados, hasta que me di por vencida, me fui de la sala de estar y sali a la terraza, y estaba el ahí…

Con otra chica…

Besandose…..

Me quede paralizada, como idiota, viendo como se besaban, sentí algo caer a mi mejilla, me limpie, que? Una lagrima?! Encerio Gwen?! No no no no! Debe ser una mentira, yo jamás he llorado, decidi irme corriendo a mi apartamento, estaba lloviendo, peor no podía estar este dia!

*Fin del Flashback*

Habia tenido un sueño despierta… Me sali del baño y me vesti, no me maquille, seque mi cabello y me fui en mi auto, seguía pensando…

Sigo sin entender porque me siento mal, yo también lo lastime, joder quiero superarlo!

Estaba tan distraída que me pase tres señales de alto; finalmente llegue, desanimada, ojerosa, amargada (como siempre), me fui a mi oficina a tomarme una taza de café cargado, necesito mantenerme despierta.

Papeles y solicitudes, aggh! Odio mi trabajo…

De tanto sueño que tenia ni siquiera sabia lo que hacia y decía, parecía zombie; mi jefe me vio sorprendido y me dijo:

-Gwen, te sientes bien? –mirandome fijamente-

-No, no he podido dormir bien estos días –quedandome dormida-

-Querida, puedes retirarte, hoy no hay tantos papeles que firmar

Le di las gracias y me largue a casa, necesitaba dormir; llegue y me acoste para dormir

Dormi casi 10 horas, nuevo record, eran las 12 a.m en punto, vi mi celular, 3 llamadas perdidas? No dice nobre, solo "usuario restringido"

Llame para ver quien era, me paralize, sorprendida reconoci al instante esa voz…

Hasta ahí les dejo C: Les gusto? Espero que si nwn, dejen review si quieren que siga, su opinión vale oro :3

Los quiero, hasta la próxima semana


	2. Soñando Despierta

Aquí otra ves yo! Como estan? Perdon por no haber subido el otro cap, estaba ocupada :s

Gracias por los reviews :3

Capitulo 2: Soñando despierta

Reconoci esa voz…

-Hola nena

-Ahh, hola Duncan

-Te perdiste -_- Donde c r #0$ estas?!

-Ni yo se, solo se que vivo en Arizona

-Arizona?! Estas loca? Que haces tan lejos? Y porque?!

-Cosas de mi familia *mintiendo*, puedes venir a visitarme? Estoy sola, necesito a alguien aquí a mi lado…

-Gwen, eres tu? ._.U

-Ehhm, si, obvio

-Que paso con esa Gwen que hacia las cosas sola? O.o

-Pfth, solo ven a verme quieres?

-Esta bien, gruñona hahahahah

- ¬¬….

*cuelga*

Duncan llego a Arizona, yo lo estaba esperando en una banca del aereopuerto, lo vi que venia de lejos

Corri lo mas rápido que pude a abrazarlo

-Duncan! Te extrañe idiota :c

-Yo también te extrañe niña, estas bien? –mirandome a los ojos-

-Si, ehm, vamos mejor a casa, tengo frio

-Esta bien…

(punto de vista de Gwen)

Nos subimos al auto, realmente hacia frio, Duncan puso una mano en mi hombro y me pregunto si estaba bien, me vi obligada a contestar que no, deje la conversación hasta llegar a casa.

Encendi las luces…

No me contuve…

Me lanze sobre Duncan a llorar como si fuera mi ultimo dia de vida, el acariciaba mi cabeza lentamente y decía repetidamente que todo estaría bien; me sentía tan… inútil, yo soy Gwen, la chica fuerte, la que no llora, la que supera rápido….

Me tranquilize y lo mire sonriendo, me hacia falta un gran abrazo

-G-gracias… -mi voz era cortante-

Duncan no decía palabra, solo me miraba fijamente a los labios, se acerco a besarme, lo aleje y le dije:

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto

Me fui a mi habitación y me quite el maquillaje corrido, mis ojos estaban hinchados, le pregunte a Duncan si sabia lo que le paso a Trent después del show:

-No se si deba decirte…-dijo Duncan dudoso-

-Porfavor Duncan, lo extraño -dije casi llorando-

-Assh! Esta bien, tu ganas…

-Si! Dime, donde vive?

-…. El vive aquí, en Arizona…

-Q-que? Encerio?

-Desde hace tiempo…

-No puede ser posible, desde cuando? Porque nadie me lo dijo?!

-Gwen, nos preocupábamos por ti, que tal si salias lastimada?

-Duncan, lo amo!

En ese momento pude notar a Duncan algo triste, el aun me ama, pero no, el es mi mejor amigo..

-Donde vive?

-Cerca del centro comercial

-Me indicas mientras conduzco?

-Claro –dijo desinteresado-

Ahí les dejo :3 Les gusto? Espero que si n0n Los quiero mucho, hasta la próxima semana 3


End file.
